Different Way of Life: It Continues
by Morning Misty
Summary: I own nothing. Yassen has settled into living with the Riders. That's fine, but can he settle into a normal life of school and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. I'm very sorry. I don't know if there will be an update or not before things get busy. Thanks for the reviews and support for my last story. Here is the sequel to Different Way of Life.**

Yassen shut his locker. Amy Wilbert stood beside him her blond hair pulled back from her heart shaped face. The young girl was one of two friends the sixteen year old had made since starting school in the small town the Rider family had settled in.

"Yassen," Amy was trying to keep her friends attention, "are you going to the pet rally with me and Mark."

Mark was Amy's boyfriend and Yassen's friend because he was dating her. While the teenager didn't really like Mark all that much he did like Amy. She had been the first person to speak to him when he'd started school and it had gone from there.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come one," she groaned.

If there was one thing that was amusing about Amy was that she always tried to make sure that he had fun. It was her special mission to make sure that her friend did something besides study. Amy was the one who drug him to school events, movies, and sometimes a party which she told his parents herself.

Rolling his eyes he told her he'd let her know at lunch. Together they made their way to class. Normal was a balm that the former assassin trainee embraced.

* * *

Helen was bouncing a young Alex in her arms while she was making supper. It was her turn since John had done the task yesterday. However, her toddler was having none of that. He wanted attention.

"Where is your father?"

John had been asked by a neighbor to help out with a car. She wished her husband would hurry because the woman was tired. It had been like that for a while. Ever since she'd found out she was expecting twins. She blamed John's side of the family. After all her husband's family had a lot of pairs of twins in their history. While her family only had about one to two girls.

The toddler played with her hair while she stirred the soup. It was annoying but at least he wasn't leaning toward the pot again. Alex was going through a phase of let's see how much we can get into while mom and dad aren't looking. It in away was adorably annoying that the only time he stayed out of trouble was when Yassen was watching him. It was a shame that he had school today. She could really use the help.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Anyway thanks for all the support and not sending anything to kill me. Thank you for all you who supported me about this story. This update has been long over due so enjoy. I also want to take the time to point out that I have no idea where this is going yet. So wish me luck witht he plot.**

John walked into the house with a smile on his face. He could hear Helen trying to talk to Alex. Strolling into the kitchen he saw the baby trying to lean into the soup pot. Laughing he hurried forward to unload his wife of their curious child.

"Sorry it took me so long."

Helen rolled her eyes before turning to point the spoon at him threateningly.

"Don't even go there. Just get him out of my hair while I finish supper."

The man smirked shifting Alex on his hip.

"Come on, little man. You can help daddy get all the grease off him."

Turning to leave the kitchen he heard his wife huff at his comment. The baby cooed reaching its little hand up to touch his father's sweaty cheek. It never ceased to amaze him at how the child took an interest in everything.

A bark alerted him to Hunter's presences just in time to avoid stepping on the young dog. The animal followed John, or rather Alex since he apparently thought it was his job to, up the steps into the bathroom.

The dog sat waiting for John to put the baby down so he could curl around the child. The man carefully wiped the sweat from his face. It was cool and refreshing after spending so long under the hood of a car listening to his neighbor George Jacob talk non-stop.

It wasn't that he didn't like Jacob family. No not at all. It was just that they were so annoying to be around. Not that people had much choice his George and his wife Elena came to every community event and low and behold the same church the Rider family decided to go to.

Frequently the couple would come over after Sunday school arms loaded with food just to spend time with the family. It didn't matter how many times Helen told them that the Rider family could cook for them they still brought the food.

Mrs. George's comment was that a pregnant woman needed to rest at some point and that a man shouldn't have to cook. Helen's glare at that point went unnoticed by the woman who chose Yassen to be the object of her attention.

Sighing John put down the rag to pull the spoiled t-shirt off. The baby gurgled at the father happily. Smiling he reached out to touch the young child's nose with his finger. The gurgled laughter caused the eyes of the father to twinkle.

* * *

Mark Camden was not in any way special. He was what people expected to be average. He would have a job probably as a business clerk with a lower than average wife, simply because an above average wife would leave. The man was expected to do well in school only as a way to ensure a very dull future him and a future family had. The fact that he was dating Amy Millard surprised everyone that knew him.

Still no one wanted to speak out against it. His family had been long respected in the community and no one wanted to speak out against part of a family who was the foundation of every event that was ready for the people to be able to do. After all what harm could there be in him dating an above average girl. Mark Camden was after all the most normal teenager that existed.

However, what no one knew about this teenager was he was not normal. There was something deep inside him that was dangerous. People could look at him and for some reason want to look away. No one understands why, but perhaps they should have taken the time to figure it out.

Mark was slowly growing furious at Yassen who was commonly with Amy. Every time the young man saw the two together a bolt of anger worked its way through his body.

The teen hated the adopted son of the Riders. When his friends on the football team asked him why he would explain about what he'd seen the young man doing in church. Of how the blonde either sat eyes staring straight ahead or head down in his hands never moving from start to finish. Most of his friends shook it off as him being over protective of his girlfriend but there was a couple who were terrified of Mark simply because he was who he was.

* * *

Terra Wills was a two year teacher at the high school. Her young face was always cast in a frown and she had already heard the worst rumors the kids could come up with to describe her despite her youthful looks. It was not that she was necessarily a teacher who wanted to cause trouble for her students. God knew she'd rather let them have fun.

It wasn't that she had trouble understanding their position it was that she was able to see past the fake exteriors of the children. Maybe it was because she was still so young and had yet to build up the false shields some teachers wore that allowed them to ignore the vileness of some students.

Maybe that was why her frown deepened every time Mark Camden walked into to her classroom. He was friendly enough sure, but there was something… She just couldn't put it into words or expression. Her parents, who stilled lived in California, reacted very differently to her comment about the boy. Lisa Wills never wanted to believe a bad thing about anyone told her she was over reacting to the boy because he probably reminded her of Thomas. John Wills had immediately rebuked his wife before cautioning his daughter to trust her instincts.

Too bad her instincts were telling her to pull out a gun and shoot the young man. Her mother was right. He reminded her of Thomas. Outwardly charming and able to make anyone think he was something average. Yet, there was something more to the boy. The glares he sent at Yassen during her class sent chills down her spine. It was that that made him remarkably unlike Thomas. Thomas had only ever thought with his down stairs brain, which ultimately leads him to rape Terra. This boy however just screamed I'm something dangerous.

Terra wished that he was not someone in a position of power in the community. It would protect him and shield whatever danger the young teacher felt coming off the man in waves. Taking a deep breath she strolled into the class to teach another lecture and hope no one notice that she was shying away from Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Amy Millard had always been observant. It was something that had disturbed her peers and teachers alike when she was in grade school. As time went by she had learned to ignore her instinct, but at times that instinct flared back into life.

Like with dating Mark. Sure he seemed nice, but ever since she'd agreed to date him that feeling was getting slowly harder to ignore. It was nothing she could put her finger on, but she noticed how teachers stayed as far from Mark as possible.

Mark was the last person that the teachers called onto answer a question. Amy had also noticed that a few would refuse to acknowledge him at all. Yet, that wasn't a good reason for her uncomfortable feelings with them.

She partly wondered if it was her growing closer to Yassen that was causing this unease. In all honesty she had wanted to end it with her boyfriend but couldn't seem to put it into words when seeing him. The young woman didn't understand it, but she did know that every time that Mark's arm encircled her she felt a sick sensation start in her stomach.

Once the bell rang she made a quick decision. Ducking around the students she pushed herself next to Yassen walking out with him. The boy shot her a frown. It was unusual for Amy to walk out with him instead of her boyfriend.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

Closing her eyes she found herself wondering why the boy couldn't show something in his face. Anything that could indicate that what she felt about him was shared.

"Do you like me?"

The boy stopped turning to look at her. His eyes for once looked like they were confused at her actions. Well at least she'd won an emotion from the otherwise dead faced boy.

"I don't….we're friends."

Shaking her head Amy faced him, "No I mean more than friends."

"Amy, you're dating Mark. I wo…"

She shook her head. "Yassen, please be honest. Don't lie to me. Do you like me more than a friend?"

She suddenly felt foolish for her actions. This was a bad idea especially with her already having a boyfriend. Part of her felt bad about this, but she couldn't exactly ignore that she felt good about this.

"How do you feel?"

Amy's mouth dropped open. She had not been expecting him to turn it around on her like that. Well crap.

"I like you a lot."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. Here it comes. Yassen was going to laugh at her for her stupidity. A hand touched her check and her eyes looked up at him. The eyes are soft and welcoming as his lips press against her.

* * *

Mark's jaw clenched. Anger flashed in his eyes as he saw Amy and Yassen kissing. He was going to pay for this. Turning he walked down the hall. The anger in the pit of his stomach was growing as the seconds ticked by.

Yassen was going to pay. He would regret stealing Amy. A few students stared after him in worry. Something had happened to annoy the teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I know I have been gone for a while. I'm really sorry for disappearing for so long on the site. I'm back to writing, but the warning is the same. I do not know when I will be posting again. My schedule is crazy for me. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting any of my stories with either looking at it or reviewing. Further more I am encouraging the readers who love to review to suggest things for my stories especially the ones that are just starting. Anyway I also want to thank God for helping me through life and everything else. Without his help nothing I do would be possible.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story...**

Derek Bicker was a quiet boy who hardly looked up from his textbook. People, including teachers, rarely even noticed the backward boy. Mark came storming up to him two hours after school in the park where the young man studied for school. Raising his head he looked at the man questioningly. The two were in a strange relationship that would confuse people if they took notice.

The one boy was quiet and withdrawn while the other was more open. One was invisible while the other was not. It just simply didn't make sense.

Mark paid attention to the awkward boy who seemed to not have much ability in socializing. The boy felt obligated to the one who took the time to even speak to him. Sure the older boy never remembered that he hated certain things but he always listened to Derek ramble on and on.

So when the only friend that Derek had come rushing into his house without a moment's notice he was shocked. First, because his father was a known wife beater and alcoholic that no one in wanted to deal with. Second, the boy hated the bookworm's house.

Watching his friend wearily he waited for what was going to be told to him about what was going on. Mark sunk to the grimy couch a frown on his face.

"Hey…uh…what…."

"I need your help."

Those four words would end up destroying Derek Bicker, but he didn't know that now. All he knew as he nodded his head was that he was helping his only friend.

* * *

Jason glared at the papers in front of him. Sometimes he felt so angry at the students for not trying. Closing his eyes he put the papers aside. No he couldn't look at these right now.

Standing up he looked out of his classroom window. He was desperately trying to calm that raging urge beneath the skin that rose with the least little warning. The man could destroy life so easily.

He had done it when he was a child. Now however, he did his best to ignore it. The need to see red blood was strong in him. God only knew how he managed to keep from spilling the substance around him. He was saved, but had to hear the devil whisper the false words every second of his life.

Shaking his head he walked over to his desk. Hastily opening it he forced his shaking hand in to pull out a drawing pad. Grabbing a pen he sat down and began was the only thing that curbed his bloodlust. Drawing something peaceful and reminded him what God's creation stood for.

Carefully, the lines and curves became a valley picture and with the picture the rage fled. Finally when he was sure it was under control he closed the book and slid it back in its place. Just keep your cool he repeated the words in his head over and over again.


End file.
